1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a lamp for a vehicle and a controlling method, capable of forming a shadow zone according to the position of a forward vehicle while securing a driver's field of view, and are also capable of preventing a splatter of light during the irradiation of a low-beam pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, vehicles are equipped with various lamps for illuminating nearby objects for night-time driving or for signaling nearby vehicles or pedestrians regarding their state of driving. For example, headlamps and fog lamps are typically used for illuminating purposes, and turn signal lamps, tail lamps, brake lamps, and side marker lamps are customarily used for signaling purposes. Specification and installation criteria for automotive lamps are regulated to ensure that the automotive lamps properly perform their intended functions. For example, headlamps, which form a low or a high beam pattern providing a driver's front field of view during nighttime driving, play an important role for safe driving.
In accordance with a heightened demand for safe driving features, a method is required to secure a driver's field of view without interfering with the field of view of the driver of a preceding or oncoming vehicle considering that driving with the headlamps on may cause significant glare to the driver of the preceding vehicle or the oncoming vehicle and thus increases the likelihood of an accident.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.